Loose Ends
This page compiles some (hopefully most) of the loose ends of the game. There are related threads on the old forum Spoiler warning This page, like Game Updates, is intended for players that are "current" with the game, and who have completed all or almost all of the available quests. Items * Other two pieces of Doomwall * Third gemstone for Sword of Merzekk * Silver Amulet Half (the other half?) * Silver Axe Medallion - "you feel that there is more to this seemingly insignificant trinket than meets the eye". * Owl amulet from . - special use/purpose, or just something to sell for gold? * Raven's Foot Medallion/Lorggs Warhammer - For Medallion, see Cave of Four Spirits. You are warned during the adventure that the Medallion seems to hold more power. * Ruby Bracelet or Black Pearl Bracelet - no stat rewards. Just trinkets to sell for gold? * A Tattered Map - Related to an old adventure presently not available, see this post * Flask Of Hammertongue (could give it to Hawnley-Jakk a while ago, but no real use) * White Plume * Small Leather Pouch (different from Pouch of Emeralds, which you can sell to the Thane) * Crimson Tabard (though its purpose may just be to signify entrance into the Silver Crest) * All the other bizarre items from the Kolnia peddler, apart from the Rusty Sword. * 12-Eyed Iron Talisman, Piece of Frozen Dragon Flame and Black Wooden Ring from the old trader in Hawklor * A Jarix Stone - We would need Jarix obelisks into the game to put it into use. * Bronze Disk (from ) * Bone wand (from The Goblinclaw Inn) * Black Claw (from ) * All of the amulets from Sageholt - No known use * Wooden Luck Charm - (From Harkenryn - Border Rangers Guild ) * Grinning Jack-o-lantern (now useless and spent after Crow Hill) * Thin Crystal Ring in Tarkhald Crypt. Also asked in Questions for the GM * Zyralor's rings' set (2 remaining) * Sea Trossk Fang (From Hurk's Mercantile) * Silver Dragon Statue (from ) - undroppable with no known use * * - does it do anything, or just a gold sink? * * - any use, or just a trinket to sell? * - if you took it and kept it * * - useless or is there something more to it? * * Both scrolls of Zirigil. Undeveloped/expandable mechanics * Hand of Fate choices - will matter once the Tome of Attainment is available * Alignment * Valour (Runeskin) Possible adventure-givers All of the following can be considered permanent loose ends, as long as they are alive: * Moonwolf * Kedinn * Silver Crest * Thane Marindol, Thane Quarith - We have helped them previously. * Captain Jodd Rolekst * Thofyra (after defeating him) * Daidrur has promised to prepare more elementals * Adrimar: He promised to have a new elixir ready some time ago. * The pilgrims we saved outside of Hawklor who were traveling to Syr. * Cierna at 'The Third House' on Penekarn Lane, who is very affectionate (though only to male characters). * The Painted Peddler - could be the source of more items and/or could be related to future content * Melee Ladder in the Adventure Collective - Another permanent loose end since there can be any number of new levels Hints of future quests * Brother Kol at the Lyrelock monastery in Trithik * The murder at the Trithik gambling hall * Rescuing Salwyn in the Cathedral of Silver Rain in Talinus (future purpose?) * Hudlark the Fox (is to return) * The book in Trynd Keep * The daughter you healed in the Talinus harbour * Illiok the Brave (unless you killed him) * The man with the painted face * The Sign of The Seven * The Dilemma in Kirnwell "You also encountered a human mage (with a red diamond tattoo on the back of each of his hands) who was obviously in league with the demon" * - You encountered a strange man in the last cave... * and - We still have to go to the last encounter with the Iron Dragon... * Stoneskin fever * The friend of Tallys who was missing a certain hilt... * A possible future encounter with a certain IS? * Consequences of killing/sparing Spikefist - as with the other Hand of Fate choices this one will probably come into play once the Tome of Attainment is available * Consequences of serving/refusing Ezerok * Mezaryl's interest in Palk's icons * Teek and Rixbin in "Blade Square Flanks" * A puzzling note/green door. Why is it listed as "Ongoing"? And who is R? * Wenreald the Fence: More items? * Trithik random encounters: Dragon egg. The dragon said that she would be encountered again sometime. * Jirig Ayroth aka The Troll Hunter - encountered in which is still under construction * Captain Greenfen's disappearance. * Zalturra and his cohorts - you meet them the first time you visit The Goblinclaw Inn and Zalturra tells you that he visits the place quite often - so often that he has not been seen since. But the text makes it clear that you will be meeting him again... * Misurik - you meet him if you (try to) help Narsaryn * The Markwhill brothers - you meet them the very first time you visit the Red Golt's Inn and Tavern in Sevenhorn. No trace of them since * Hurenon's mysterious assailant whom you meet during - we have seen neither Hurenon nor his assailant ever since * Fogbough - The Forest of Mist - In progress, related to one of the ongoing sagas. For a while was considered a knotted end, but there have been no new updates to it for a while despite a number of loose ends (such as ). Plus we're limited to just the Outer Wood and there has been no hint when we'll be able to go deeper into the forest ** In the last months of 2010 it became possible to find Rhaknar's Mad, the legendary labyrinth in the heart of the forest, but so far none of the other loose ends have been addressed (and even the Mad itself is a loose end for now, as it is in development and there's no telling how long it will be before it is finally complete) * Wistoor from - he says "Perhaps we'll meet again some day" if you succeeded, else he says "I hope our paths won't cross again". Both hint at the possibility to meet him again in the future * Most adventures from the 7 Goblins series of adventures have at least one hint for future additions: ** Part III - consequences of killing or sparing Tarungar The Axe ** Part IV - will we ever meet Elyrra again? Any more goblins (or other creatures) that can drain our Nevernal Reserve? ** Part V - will we meet Murynna, Jorruk and Olmnoy again? Will we ever go back to Lurstok? Will we ever get to meet (and possibly trade with) a goblin fence? Consequences of lying about the gem (other than not getting the sword)? ** Part VI - will we meet Bryim again? ** Note: Most of the above hints will probably never be expanded upon, but a couple are relatively promising. Promised updates * Spirit of the Iron Dragon (Ildraria's father) * Mezaryl - and her friend that needed help * The Border Rangers Guild - More levels and adventures * More guilds * Additions to Bentlimb Wood - At least, we're missing the encounter with the undead sorcerer/powerful spirit who oversees the forest. * Details on horses: speed, stamina, age, fatigue, disposition... * Migration of Tarkhald Crypt to the new exploration system. * - years have passed since the Tome was first announced. It can now be bought for 10 gold but no content is available * Continuation of the March of the Oakaruk saga ** - no new parts since May 2014 * Promised locations (not for the near future, mind you): ** Charna ** Syr ** Kardsen ** Kirnwell ** Dragonmere Deep ** Future Locations (within the current towns themselves) *** Visit Arkrol the Familiar Keeper in the Collective - currently if you speak to him you get what could be a hint for a future quest, and nothing more *** King's citadel *** Visit Kaskurn the mage - not yet playable (Kyul-Thanor) *** Visit the militia training yard - not yet playable (Kyul-Thanor) *** Visit Blackgate Mine - not yet playable (Dragonwrath) * Zumryn's Battlegrounds: ** New challenges - we were told about a future challenge involving some "rather nasty reptilians" (but not Tzaril). Nothing has been heard about it since ** The option to engage other adventurers in friendly duel - Zumryn has mentioned it, but nothing more ** Urumyr and the he gave us... ** At the beginning of August 2010 it was announced that the Leaderboards will get reset on the first of September, but it seems the reset has been delayed... a lot... * Next lower level of Tarn, and other Tarn-related things * More updates to our Special Residences - the main loose end is the hidden lair, and maybe sequels to some of the adventures there... * New Adventure Log - it was mentioned twice in the 2008 Updates, and then nothing... * Adventures and other updates dealing with the "return" to Saarngard Isle - the first three adventures ( , and ) related to the "return" are already available. No news on the following one(s), so this can no longer be considered a knotted end, as it was for a while * The Oakenking and related updates: a new and improved multiplayer combat system, an explorable area (Dragonmere Deep), even a special adventure... some references in Copper Hilt Lodge but no actual content * The continuation of The Dire (Saga) * Possibly the continuation of the Dreadmask Saga and the Silver Crest saga... Knotted Ends List here the removed Loose Ends the GM has taken care of. * Tangrott the Sage (Tryndmoor) - Previously unavailable location, removed * Introduction of "bracelets" in Tallys' shop - added * Gold cap - implemented * - Made whole in Proving Grounds VI: A Visit * Migration of the Old North Wood to the new exploration system - done * Rokmokkara - turned out to be related to one of the ongoing sagas and so no longer counts as a separate loose end * Thane Pyrond's missions against the Yeltham Crew - considering certain developments it's highly unlikely that Thane Pyrond will be sending us on any more missions against the Yeltham Crew (though other people might), so this one no longer counts * Platinum Star Coins - taken care of in PG VI * Barrow Loch - Tyronia Gryphook tells us to go look for items there, but changes to the area made it look like this will not be possible any time soon, if ever * Tattered Wolf Pelt armour pieces - remaining items found in and around Phak-Rur, and later put to use. * Goblin Statuette - can now be sold to a certain merchant for 2 ATs * It is now possible to buy upgrades for our Residences * The next of the Battle Marker Raffles - with the introduction of the Well of Blades Raffles there likely won't be any more raffles where only Battle Markers are accepted * - can be used on level 38 of Rhaknar's Mad * Lost Crown Tavern in Mirgspil (elixirs) - now available (sometimes). * The Hawklor stables: Another source for mounts, apart from Garsmyn, or redundant now? - stables are abandoned during March of the Oakaruk. Not Loose Ends * Shadowstone - There is only one in the game. But there are a lot of Shadow Paths. When will we be able to get more? - This was never a loose end since the Shadowstone is not a one-use item, so you don't really need more than one. Category:Game Concepts